The Swan Princess-Prequel
by firelily18
Summary: Cersei has always believed herself to be the loveliest woman in all of Westeros. Until that fateful day when she saw Snow White, bastard daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, the last swan of Castamere, who's beauty has ensnared everyone in Westeros and who's blood can usurp Cersei's position as Queen. Slightly based on Grimm brothers Snow White. Fem!Viserys Fem!Robb
1. Once Upon A Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

_**.**_

_**"Once upon a time…"**_

_**.**_

A loving couple, a black eyed beauty and a grey-eyed man, cuddled in front of a roaring fire covered in furs in the middle of a fierce winter storm. Two swans, one black and one white, sat sleeping on either side of the black-eyed beauty.

"Only two assassination attempts this month, your former betrothed is slipping." The grey-eyed man commented as he ran his fingers through the black-eyed beauty's silky raven hair, careful to avoid waking the sleeping swans. "This Lannister thing must have him all in a bind if he's skipping attempts to made you pay for running out on him."

"Tytos is a kind but weak man and Roger has _always_ been eager to exploit that." The black-eyed beauty signed, rolling her eyes. There was a slight pause before she added ominously. "But Gods help him should he ever rebel against House Lannister."

The grey-eyed man stared at her in confusion.

"I thought you just said Tytos was a weak man?"

"Yes but his _son Tywin Lannister_ is anything but weak." The black-eyed beauty grimly replied, inwardly shuddering from the mere memories of the man. "He's clever, cunning, resourceful, and ruthlessly cruel. And I should know better than anyone, I used to be fostered at King's Landing with Joanna and Tywin would always visit."

The black-eyed beauty inwardly shuddered at the mere memories of the man.

"So is Roger Reyne, I hear." The grey-eyed man responded. "After all he isn't called the 'Red Lion of Castamere' for nothing."

The black-eyed beauty shook her head in disagreement.

"Roger is not at the same level as Tywin." The black-eyed beauty explained. "He prefers fighting out a situation than thinking it out, I've seen him do it countless times. Tywin, on the other hand, knows the power sword _and_ the quill. He knows when to fight and when to wait, something Roger knows nothing about."

There was a long silence after her statement in which all was heard was the crackling of the fire. Then the black-eyed beauty let out a long, mournful sign.

"My foolish house." The black-eyed beauty said, her face crestfallen. "Abandoning their true colors and sigil to become a mere imitation of someone else's. Acting as if they are ashamed to ever been associated with the swans. Acting rebellious and kidnapping lions, for no other reason than to try to be number one in the Westerlands."

Seeing his love's saddened expression, the grey-eyed man quickly changed the conversation topic.

"No more talk of this my love, it isn't healthy in your condition. Let's speak of child names. What about Robb or Jon for a boy?" The grey-eyed man suggested, trying to draw her out from her depressing thoughts. "I've always liked those names."

The black-eyed beauty shook her head in disagreement yet again.

"I'm having a girl, not a boy." The black-eyed beauty insisted, rubbing her swollen belly. "And her name will be Lyanna."

_**Author's Note: And so it begins. Next chapter will be up soon, until then reviews please! Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will have marshmallows roasted under them!**_


	2. Interlude--Lyanna and Rickard

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

It was her thirteenth nameday when the raven from the King arrived. Lord Stark spend the better part of a year trying to reason with him, even going so far as going down to King's Landing himself, but to no avail. The King was just too mad and paranoid. He was convinced that Lord Stark was planning a revolt in retaliation for Aerys never punishing Tywin for brutally murdering his wife's family. He wished to bind his daughter to one of his most loyal subjects in order to supposedly keep Lord Stark in line.

It was her fourteenth nameday when Lord Stark had to break the news to her.

Lyanna didn't take it well.

"I can't marry him!" She ranted as she overturned her dressing room table in her rage. "I _refuse_ to marry Robert Baratheon! There must be some other way!"

"Lyanna please-"

"No! Don't think I don't know how this is father! Once I marry Robert then _he_ is the Lord of Castamere! I will have no power!"

"You will be his wife-"

_**"I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS WIFE!"**_ She roared as she send more priceless artifacts crashing to the floor. _**"I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS BROOD-MARE! I WANT WHAT IS MINE BY RIGHT!"**_

"Women have no rights of inheritance in the South Lyanna." He signed as more expensive items were smashed to pieces. "You _know_ that."

"They do if they're the last of their line!" His daughter shouted as she send a beautiful glass figurine Robert gave her for her thirteenth nameday crashing to the bedroom wall. "Which_ I_ am! It is ancient law!_ I_ am the last swan of Castamere! The lands rightfully belong to me!"

Lord Stark grabbed her and set her down on her bed before she could destroy anything else in her fury.

"Lyanna for the last time," He told her softly, wiping away some tears that had fallen down her face. "You must marry Robert by your sixteenth nameday if you desire to inherit Castamere. The King has decreed it. There is nothing you or I can do about it."

"Well what if the King were to change his mind?" She asked and he could hear the desperation and slight hope in her tone. "I still have two years until my sixteenth nameday. What if the King were to decree women _can_ inherit before then?"

Lord Stark shook his head.

"I've tried Lyanna. I've advocated for you fiercely. But all he said was that if you were so ungrateful as to choose Robert, Walder Frey was always looking for a wife and guaranteed to give you sons."

It was like a dam broke in his daughter at the mention of Walder Frey and she sobbed into her father's chest. Lord Stark gently held his daughter as she cried at the bitterly unfair turn her life had come to, soothing her as best as he could while inwardly cursing the Aerys to the deepest pit of hell.

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	3. Winter Snowfall

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

_**.**_

_**"A queen sits sewing at an open window during a winter snowfall when she pricks her finger with her needle, causing three drops of blood to drip onto the freshly fallen snow on the black windowsill. Admiring the beauty of the resulting color combination, she says to herself, "Oh how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony."**_

_**.**_

Lyanna, of House Stark and House Reyne, felt tears stream down her face at the sight that lay before her.

Snow. It was snowing. After seven months of being trapped inside her dreadful tower with the heat sweating her out her clothes, it was finally snowing. The red mountains of Dorne now lay white under the fiercest snowstorm Lyanna had seen in years. Witnessing the scene made her feel a powerful wave of homesickness as she smelled the true scent of winter. She wished she was back North, in Winterfell among the wolves and weirwoods, where she belonged. She wished she could go back to that moment, that moment at Harrenhal, so she could of thrown the roses back in Rhaegar's face and punched him right in the eye like she should of done. She wished she had listened to her beloved swans when they scratched the prince's face in a warning to her and honked their disapproval. She wished she had listened to her brother Benjen, her darling brother Benjen, when he warned her of the Prince's intentions. She wished she had did all these things.

But she didn't.

Instead she ignored all their warnings like the foolish girl she was and treated the crown of roses as if it were a true crown Rhaegar gave her, no not her, the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

What an idiot she was.

She should of known from the look in his eyes what he intended all along. And now, thanks to her, her beloved swans were dead. All she had left of her mother who perished giving birth to her, dead because of her utter stupidity. And the Seven Kingdoms were plunged into a war, a war that killed her brother, her father, and the Gods knew how much more men lay bleeding on the Southern grounds.

And all because of Lyanna. All because she believed in a mad prince's word.

Suddenly her child started kicking fiercely in her belly, drawing Lyanna forcibly from her depressing thoughts.

"Hush little one." She gently told her unborn child who was suddenly kicking like crazy. "Mommy is here. It's going to be alright."

And as if the cause for her child's distress, her abductor strode into the room then clad in all his finery, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I ride out tonight." He told her simply and as non-specific as possible. "When I return, we will finally be free of this place."

Lyanna bit her tongue and turned away from him lest she say something she regret. Rhaegar was just as mad as his father (Though he concealed it very well) and while Lyanna was fine fighting him before she had to remember now she had a life in her that needed protecting.

Her daughter's life. So she couldn't fight with him no matter how much she longed to strangle him with his own entrails.

'Skin white as snow.' Lyanna thought as she rubbed her big belly, keeping her mind off of beating Rhaegar. 'Hair black as ebony. Eyes dark as night. You will have none of your father's features, none of your father's madness. Only mine.'

Lyanna didn't know if she could handle looking at another Rhaegar. Or having her daughter cursed with the Targaryen trait of madness. Though she suspected that was mostly due to them marrying their siblings.

"You will be happy with me." Rhaegar murmured as he kissed down her neck, Lyanna scowling at him. "Once Robert is dead and the rebellion crushed, we will move to the Red Keep-"

Lyanna shuddered at his touch and pulled away from him.

"Yes with your insane father who murdered _my_ father and brother." She gritted out, hatred flashing in her ebony eyes as she glared at Rhaegar. "And your wife who has borne you a healthy _daughter_ and just birthed you _a son_."

"No need to be jealous my beloved." He smirked, his lilac eyes flashing in amusement as Lyanna tightly clenched her fists in rage at his words. "My father will be dealt with and my maester assured me Elia will not live past my son's birthing. You, my love, will be my Queen and our daughter the child who was promised, the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms."

Lyanna burned in fury when she heard Rhaegar speak so callously of his wife Elia Martell. His wife who he had humiliated _and_ degraded in public _and_ left with his crazy king of a father. She didn't mind so much his insane ramblings on how their daughter was meant to save Westeros from darkness because of an millennium old vague prophecy and the fact that he kept calling her his love (She hated it, of course, but she could deal with it) but she wouldn't tolerate this.

"The Princess of Dorne has survived her infancy when they said she wouldn't, lived through the birth of her daughter when they said it would kill her, and managed to get pregnant again when they said she would never bare again." Lyanna quickly replied before she could take it back. "Elia Martell is stronger than _you_ or your psychotic father can ever dream to be. So the only person who will die is _you_ after Robert murders you on the battlefield like he did so much of your countrymen."

Lyanna watched in glee as Rhaegar's face turned red with absolute rage as he took in her words. But her happiness was short lived as Rhaegar lifted his large hand and brutally backhanded her for her insolence, the force of it nearly knocking her off the chair she was in. Lyanna felt her face throb in pain at the hit and she knew her lip was split from the blood that she tasted in her mouth.

But still, even with all that, it was completely worth it. Speaking out every now and again kept her sane, no matter how dangerous it was in her condition.

"My Prince," His Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne said from the doorway, saving Lyanna from a possible beating. "You must ride now."

Rhaegar signed and gave Lyanna a hard look before storming out, slamming the door in his wake.

'Please let him die.' She begged the gods as she heard the lock click, turning back to the winterstorm, a few drops of her blood falling on the black windowsill, tasting the snowflakes that blew in her face. 'Please let him die a slow, torturous death and let my daughter look nothing like him. Let the madness end with Rhaegar.'

And for the first time in eight months, the gods listened to her plea.

_**Author's Note: I figured an honorable Northern girl like Lyanna would never run away with a married man even if he was a prince. No matter how desperate she was to escape Robert Baratheon. After all, Lyanna complained to Ned of Robert's womanizing and how he wouldn't stick to one bed when they got married. Now why would she say that and then go and run off with Rhaegar and do the exact same thing she complained to Ned about even if she did supposedly love him? Be a mistress and utter humiliate another woman with children like Robert humiliated her? Doesn't make any sense to me but I guess we won't know until George R.R. Martin reveals the true details of Lyanna's abduction. Oh and Lyanna was totally the Knight of the Laughing Tree. I'd bet my favorite boots on it. Anyway hope to get the next chapter up soon. Reviews please!**_


	4. Interlude--Obara and Doran

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

Obara barged into Doran's rooms, the fury at the news of her sweet Aunt's death still fresh in her mind, her eyes red rimmed from crying for over a day, uncaring of her Uncle's orders to leave him in peace.

"We should strike now!" She told him, trying to keep her voice down when she noticed he was cradling Elia's infant son who was smuggled safely out of King's Landing to Sunspear. "The North will be with us and so will the Riverlands! We will crush our enemies to dust!"

Her Uncle Doran shook his head in disagreement.

"We _will_ strike." Her Uncle assured her as he gently rocked the baby Aegon. "But not now, we are outnumbered. Robert Baratheon has the Stormlands, the Vale, the Reach, and now even the Westerlands have aligned themselves with Robert Baratheon-"

Obara was flabbergasted and thought her Uncle to be jesting but he was, of course, always serious.

"Robert Baratheon aligned with _Tywin Lannister?_ Was not his betrothed a _Reyne_ who's entire maternal family was slaughtered by his hand!?"

"Lyanna is dying." Her Uncle solemnly said and Obara let out a gasp of shock at the news. "She does not have long left. When she does pass away, Robert will take Tywin's daughter, Cersei Lannister, to wife. Tywin will accept no other price and Robert will do it. He's no fool. He knows he needs the Westerlands by his side and their riches if he wants to stand a chance at defeating us should it come to war."

Obara knew deep _deep_ down inside he was right and arguing with him was bound to be pointless. Her Uncle was always right at predicting these outcomes. They _were_ outnumbered and a war, having just come from one, was extremely foolish.

Especially now that they had Aegon to protect.

But yet she still couldn't get her murdered Aunt out her mind, wrapped in Lannister scarlet and gold.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" She protested, tightly clenching her fists in anger. "Aunt Elia was murdered by the Lannisters! We _have_ to do something!"

"We aren't doing nothing, sweet niece." Doran said as he placed Aegon back in his cradle, gently tucking him in. "Tywin Lannister and Robert Baratheon will pay for what was done to Elia, the Gods know that. But war now is unwise having just come from one and knowing we are outnumbered. We will instead wait it out, have our enemies think they're safe and all is forgotten, and strike when they're most vulnerable. We are, after all, vipers."

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	5. Snow White

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

_**.**_

_**"Soon after that, the Queen gives birth to a baby girl who is as white as snow, with lips as red as blood and has hair as black as ebony. They name her 'Snow White,' but sadly, the Queen dies soon after giving birth to her."**_

_**.**_

He was too late.

That's all Ned could think as he stared at his beloved baby sister who was as pale as death and, strangely enough, covered in blue winter rose petals. Swans stood perched on every side of the room Lyanna was kept prisoner in, bowing their heads as if in mourning.

The howling blizzard blew some cold air into the Tower and yet his sister was soaking with sweat.

'The sweating fever.' Ned thought grimly as he saw his sister's state. 'She has the sweating fever.'

"Ned." Lyanna said once she saw him, giving him a very weak smile. "I knew you'd come."

Ned's head understood what was happening but his heart couldn't allow him to accept it. He quickly ran to get some blankets, shooing some of the swans on top of it away, to help Lyanna but she put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Lyanna we have to-"

She shook her head and just gazed at him with sad ebony eyes.

Ned dropped the blankets and collapsed to his knees.

"I'm sorry Ned. I'm dying, I've been dying for awhile, and there's no stopping it. But I need you to promise me something before I go." She said, her voice a mere whisper as she lifted a bundle of blankets to his sight. "Her name is Snow White."

Ned peered closer at the bundle and nearly reeled back in shock. It was a baby girl.

"S-she's beautiful." He managed to say to his sister as he gazed at the raven haired, porcelain skinned child. "Is she…_his_?"

There was no need to specify, they both knew who Ned was talking about.

Lyanna nodded her confirmation. She told him her daughter was born the day Rhaegar fell at the Trident.

"Don't let Robert or the Lannisters get to her!" She suddenly said, her tone frantic and fearful. "Promise me Ned! You must promise me you'll keep her safe! But-but don't keep her in a cage like father kept me locked up in Winterfell. Let her see new things and experience things but just don't let leave the safety of the North! And by the old gods Ned you must swear you will never force a husband upon her! _Never!_"

Ned ran his fingers down her sweaty raven locks to calm her down, just like he did when they were children.

The familiar gesture made tears well up in his eyes.

"I swear it." He promised as he gazed into his sister's fading ebony eyes, a sob threatening to escape from him. "Your daughter will every inch of the North. By the old gods, I'll keep her safe and I will never _ever_ force her to marry. Your daughter will be as free as a swan."

Lyanna gave him another weak smile as she placed a gentle kiss on her child's head before handing her over to Ned.

Then she collapsed limp on the bed, blue winter rose petals slipping from her palm.

_**"LYANNA!"**_

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	6. Interlude--Jaime and Cersei

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**

Jaime gently shook his beloved sister up out her slumber.

"What?" She groaned, her gorgeous emerald eyes fluttering open. "Jaime?"

"I have a boat prepared to take us to the Free Cities." Jaime told her, gently lifting her bridal style out the luxurious bed. "We must leave now if we are to make before dawn."

He picked up the small bag he had packed for them and headed toward the double doors.

"The Free Cities?" She yawned, stretching her muscles. "Why in the seven hells would I want to go to the Free Cities? And put me down this instant!"

Jaime carefully lowered her to the floor.

"So we can be together Cersei." Jaime replied, opening the double doors and checking once more to see if the coat was clear. "Forever. Like we always planned."

"Oh Jaime," She shook her magnificent golden tresses. "I am about to become Queen. I cannot just flee from my duties."

Jaime felt his heart nearly stop at her words.

"Rhaella Targaryen was Queen and look what happened to her!" Jaime reminded her. "Dethroned and forced to flee for her life in Dragonstone!"

'And now dead.' Jaime mentally added as images of the beautiful Targaryen Queen came to mind. 'Dead giving birth to her daughter in a terrible storm and her children forced into exile in the Free Cities.'

Jaime swore that would never _ever_ happen to his beloved sister. Not if he had any say in it.

"That will never happen to me." Cersei confidently replied. "We are the strongest house in all of Westeros-"

Jaime shook his head. His sister was so foolish in her arrogance.

"Cersei listen to me!" He said, placing his hands on her slender shoulders, trying to make her understand the precarious situation she was in. "Robert Baratheon fought a war for the love of his betrothed. His betrothed who's mother's family was brutally slaughtered by _ours_. Who's bodies father hung at Casterly Rock! He's only marrying you to gain support of the Westernlands and our resources. He does not love you-"

"He will love me."

"I love you!" He cried at her words, shaking her for good measure, his heart feeling like it was breaking in half. "I love you Cersei! I've loved you since we were children! You know that!"

She broke away from his grip.

"If you want to run away fine." She cooly said, dismissing him with a turn of her shoulder. "Then run away. But you will not be leaving with me."

He snatched her arm in a desperate attempt to keep her from leaving.

"Cersei please-"

She backhanded him. Jaime let go of her, not from the pain but from the shock, and stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Enough!" She said as her emerald eyes glared at him with irritation. "_I will_ be married tomorrow and I need my beauty rest! I will not have you harassing me! _I will_ become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms tomorrow and I am _not_ leaving King's Landing! Robert Baratheon will love me! Wake me up again and I shall have you sent to the Wall!"

Jaime flinched at the harshness of her statement. His eyes were moist with unshed tears.

"Cersei..." His tone was broken, pleading as he extended his hand to her, willing her to take it.

Indifferent to his pain, Cersei instead pushed him out the room and slammed the doors in his face. She then climbed back into bed and fell asleep, ignoring Jaime's soft sobbing outside.

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	7. Magic Mirror In My Hand

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones! Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**"After a year has passed, the King takes a new wife, who is beautiful but also utterably wicked and vain. The new queen possesses a magic mirror which she asks every morning: "Magic mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?". The mirror always replies: "My queen, you are the fairest in the land." The Queen is always pleased with that because the magic mirror never lies."**_

_**.**_

"Cersei, you are the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms and just have become Queen. What could possibly have you this upset?"

The gorgeous, buxom blonde named Cersei looked over at her father, fury burning in her emerald eyes.

"Well let's see," She snapped as listed a number of reasons on her dainty fingers. "The Targaryen children managed to escape-"

"They will be taken care of."

"My husband despises me and only married me because he needed the Westerlands behind him-"

"He'll learn to love you."

"He hates me because of what _you_ did to _his_ love's family." She scowled, her fists balling in her anger. "His _precious_ love Lyanna who he mentions every single moment-"

"Lyanna is dead."

A golden brush went smashing into her mirror, sending shards everywhere on the ground. Tywin didn't flinch, used to Cersei's emotional outbursts by now.

"Her spawn isn't!" Cersei snarled as she overturned her dressing room table, sending all different items crashing to the floor. "That wrenched girl is still alive!"

"Snow White?"

"Yes Snow White!" Cersei snapped, her green eyes flashing in rage. "Who else could I be talking about!? The only bastard child in Westeros with a bastard first name!"

"What about her?" He replied nonchalantly, waving off her worries. "She's no threat to your rule."

But Cersei wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"She's a _Reyne_ and a _Targaryen_! The daughter of Prince Rhaegar himself, or so the North proclaims." She countered, irritation and fury dripping from her voice. "So many people in the Seven Kingdoms still rage about what you've done to the Reynes and _now_ how you took King's Landing. Dorne and the North are already against us! What if she decides one day to kill me or my future children as vengeance for what _you_ did to her family!? She could have a whole army behind her!"

Tywin placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"That will _never_ happen." He firmly reassured her. "The North and Dorne may be against us but they're still no match for us. And, after Arys rule, no one wants to see a Targaryen on the Throne. Everyone knows Targaryens and madness go hand in hand." There was a slight pause before Tywin added. "But if it worries you so much, I'll have her killed."

"That's what you told me about Lyanna!" She shrieked at him, Tywin slightly flinching from the awful sound.

"Lyanna was raised in the North, there was no way to get to her." He explained, massaging his eardrums. "I had to wait until she reached of age to inherit Castamere and she was kidnapped before I could do anything. However her daughter will be much easier, especially since your future husband is so eager to kill the spawn who he believes ended his love's life. When Snow White reaches sixteen, she will enter Castamere and face the same fate as the rest of her family."

Cersei's eyes were filled with sadistic glee.

"Thank you father."

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	8. Interlude--Catelyn and Lysa

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

"She's much too young for a betrothal. She's not even flowered yet."

Catelyn's sister Lysa shook her head in disagreement at her words.

"You were betrothed when you were born remember?" Lysa reminded her. "I know you hope Robert will honor Lyanna's daughter and not force her into a betrothal when she flowers but I'm afraid that will never happen. He still blames her for Lyanna's death."

"Lyanna died of the sweating fever."

"Caused by the birthing." Lysa said as she glanced over at a portrait of Lyanna Stark hanging in the room. "Robert is still wrought with pain and blames Snow White for her mother's misfortune. Not to mention being the daughter of Prince Rhaegar himself. He would pay handsomely to see her murdered at his feet just like Princess Elia."

"He can never reach Winterfell to get her." Catelyn growled, rage filling up inside her as she thought of her beloved Snow White who she nursed as a mere baby and raised as one of her own murdered by Robert Baratheon or Tywin Lannister. "With all Robert's power, he knows he can _never_ conquer the North."

"Yes but dear sister _she_ _will_ have to go South eventually." Lysa prompted once again. "When she comes of age, she will leave here and return to her grandmother's lands to continue the Reyne legacy. She is the only one who can."

Catelyn briefly shut her eyes in horror at what that would mean for Snow, 'Rains of Castamere' ringing in her head.

"And then Tywin will strike." Catelyn grimly said as she briefly glanced out of a snow covered window. "Unless the Gods are good enough to take him to the deepest pit of the seven hells before then."

Lysa gave her a weak smile.

"It seems like the terrible ones always tend to live the longest but there's always hope for a short and agonizing end." Lysa told her, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "But make the betrothal sister. You must. It will save her life."

Catelyn signed in resignation.

"I guess I have no choice."

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	9. More Beautiful Each Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Games of Thrones. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

_**.**_

_**But when Snow White reaches the age of seven, she becomes more beautiful each day...**_

_**.**_

Winterfell was just too damn cold for words even in the summertime.

Her hair was frozen like icicles, her body felt numb despite all the furs that were covering her, and her breath was coming out like a never ending stream of smoke. Not to mention the snow (Actual snow in summer!) was ankle high and kept blowing in her face!

Curse her for her psychotic idea of journeying to the North!_  
_

But she just had to see her in person. And she wasn't disappointed.

"She's so beautiful." Arianne murmured as she watched Snow White play with her cousins outside in the snow, herself comfortable from inside the surprisingly heated castle, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. "A thousand times more beautiful than that wrenched Usurper's Lannister Queen. But I wonder how she would look like flowered?"

Arianne knew that even the most beautiful child can actually grow up to be awkward looking and flat chested. She's seen it many times before.

"If she's anything like her mother or her mother before her, a goddess." Oberyn answered, also watching Snow White through the castle window. "Lyanna Stark and her mother Rose Reyne were gorgeous which was very surprising considering how hideous the Reyne family tended to be."

Arianne's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief and shock.

"Ugly? The Reynes were ugly?"

"You have no idea." Oberyn told her, shaking his head. "It was the only place Uncle Lewyn ever refused a bedding before. From what he told me, the Reynes were hideous _and_ arrogant."

Arianne let out a low whistle. For her Uncle Lewyn, who's prided himself on bedding anybody (Male and female both much like her Uncle Oberyn) with a heartbeat that would have him, to refuse someone shows how revolting they must of been in his eyes.

In the outside _and_ inside.

But still, even with their faults, no people deserved to be raped and slaughtered like cattle.

_No one._

"Well getting past all that," Oberyn told her, snapping her out of her dark thoughts. "Snow White is the heiress to Castamere-"

"Who says she would even _want_ the lands her entire family were slaughtered in?" Arianne shuddered, 'Rains of Castamere' playing in her head. "I wouldn't."

"So the Lannisters can't get it." Oberyn told her, his eyes serious. "Tywin has been after the Reyne lands for years. With the fertile lands, the gold mines, and rivers laced with all kinds of precious stones-"

"Not to mention the diamond mines."

"Yes all that." Oberyn said with a small smile at his niece's growing knowledge of Westeros. "But despite Tywin's attempts, he cannot take Castamere while there is still an heir alive."

"But she's bastard born."

"Yes but she's _still_ blood." Oberyn explained to his niece as he watched Jon Snow, bastard son of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne, pick Snow White up and twirl her around, joyously laughing all the while. "The law says that in the event where there are no trueborn children, bastards can inherit. When she reaches of age, sixteen, she can inherit Castamere."

Arianne shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand." She said as she took another sip from her hot chocolate. "Why didn't Tywin just take Castamere when he won against the Reynes?"

Arianne saw her Uncle's fists clench tightly and his eyes fill with rage.

"He wanted it to be a point to all those who would dare to cross him." Oberyn gritted out, fury dripping from his tone. "He left Castamere in ruins, hung the Reynes high from his castle gates, women and children alike, as an example to those who would dare cross House Lannister."

Arianne's eyes narrowed in pure anger and felt her mug crack from how tightly she was clenching it. Someday that man would burn in the seven hells for everything's he's done to them.

"But _why_ does he want it so bad now? I thought the Lannisters were the richest and most powerful family in all of Westeros? Isn't that why they're allowed to get away with all this stuff?"

A wide smirk spread on Oberyn's face.

"Because it seems, dear niece, that _his_ wealth is running low now." Oberyn replied as his niece let out a gasp of shock, his amber eyes locked on Snow White outside. "And he's looking for a new source."

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	10. Interlude--Sansa and Jeyne

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

Sansa was embroidering when Jeyne suddenly burst into her room in a panic.

"Jeyne!" Sansa scolded as pain shot through her when she accidentally pricked her finger. But then Sansa noticed the alarmed look in Jeyne's eyes. "What's wrong?"

It all came out in a blurt of words.

"Your mother has betrothed Snow to your Uncle Brynden."

Sansa's face morphed into pure shock and disbelief at her words.

_"What?" _

"It's true. I accidentally overheard the entire thing." Jeyne said, her chocolate brown eyes uneasy as she finished the rest of the tale in a rush of words. "Your father was yelling at your mother (Sansa couldn't imagine her soft spoken father raising his voice at _anyone_, much less her mother) because he promised your Aunt Lyanna he would never force a husband on her daughter but your mother says he had no right making that promise. She said that Snow doesn't have the luxury of choices being bastard born and even worse the hatred of the King who would do anything to see her dead at his feet (Sansa felt a rush of fear at the mention of the traitor King that desired with all his might to see Snow murdered). _And_ she says that because Castamere is surrounded by enemies, Tywin Lannister (Sansa shuddered with just the mention of that evil, wrenched man) especially, your uncle Brynden is the only available choice being the brother of the liege Lord of the Riverlands and a sworn shied of the Vale. He rides to Winterfell now!"

Sansa quickly ran out the room after Jeyne was finished talking, intent on telling her elder sister Robbelyn everything Jeyne told her.

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	11. And Even More Beautiful Than The Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Oh and FYI, I made Edmure only a boy, ten years old, not old like he is in the books or the movie. Enjoy the story!**

**.**

_**"And even more beautiful than the Queen..."**_

**.**

Edmure had been waiting for his Uncle Brynden, or the 'Blackfish' as most knew him, to arrive for months and months now but his Uncle sent a raven saying he wanted to give a tour of the Riverlands to his future bride, the last swan of Castamere, and his nieces (With some other girl who's name escaped him) who tagged along even though it was against tradition, thus delaying his arrival at Riverrun. Edmure waited impatiently for him to return and when one of the maids finally told him his Uncle had finally had arrived at Riverrun that early morning, he burst into his Uncle Brynden's rooms where the maid said he would be, overjoyed when he saw his Uncle standing right in front of him even though his Uncle looked upset for the intrusion.

"Edmure!" His Uncle quietly scolded as he walked over to him, his eyebrows furred in annoyance. "How many times have I told you not to walk into any room unannounced? You are not a child anymore!"

But Edmure wasn't paying any attention to his Uncle admonishing him. Something else had caught his eye. His attention was instead on the person draped across his Uncle's bed, a person that looked to be in a deep comatose.

"Who is she Uncle?" Edmure questioned as he gazed at the stunning creature laying peacefully on the bed. "She's beautiful. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

And she was. The last time Edmure saw a woman near this beautiful was when the Queen, Cersei Baratheon, had visited Riverrun last year. He had thought then without a shadow of a doubt that she was the most beautiful woman in Westeros (Even though she was cold and cruel) but _now_ he knew for a fact she couldn't light a candle to the stunner sleeping on his Uncle's bed.

She was like the Maiden herself reborn in human form.

"Her name is Snow White and lower your voice!" His Uncle answered back, his voice a mere whisper as to not awaken the sleeping beauty. "She is your good niece."

Snow White, Edmure remembered, the bastard Princess. The one his Uncle was engaged to. The daughter of Lyanna Stark, the infamous beauty, who Rhaegar Targaryen, the dragon prince, had stole away to Dorne and raped. Lyanna was impregnated by his seed and died shortly after birthing Snow White of the sweating fever. Snow White was then whisked away by her Uncle, Lord Eddard Stark, to the North where she was raised alongside his true children and beloved wife, Edmure's sister.

Or so he heard.

"The last Reyne." Edmure said in awe as he drank in all her features. "The last of the swans. Are her eyes truly black as they say?"

His Uncle nodded. "They are."

Edmure then noticed the elegant necklace around her beautiful swan-like neck.

A betrothal necklace. A tradition from the North going back since the First Men.

"Are you going to have a son with her?" Edmure suddenly blurted out before he could think his words over. "Father says you're to have a son with her."

His Uncle's eyes filled with anger and disgust at Edmure's statement.

"No." His Uncle said firmly. "No children will be _ever_ be produced from this union, of that you can be assured."

Edmure shook his head.

"Father will be upset." Edmure warned him, thinking of the fit of rage his father was bound to get into when he found out Brynden wasn't doing his duty…_again_. "He'll want a son by her seventeenth nameday, a year after your wedding."

'And a spare.' Edmure thought as he remembered his father's words. 'An heir and a spare to bind Castamere forever to the Riverlands.'

"My brother is a greedy, manipulative bastard who should be grateful for the lands he has, not trying to screw a child out of her own." His Uncle harshly spat out but then cooled down moments later. "But enough of this. Come with me and let my betrothed sleep. She's had an exhausting journey. And keep quiet. Sansa, Arya, Jeyne (That was her name!) and Robbelyn are sleeping in the next rooms."

Edmure obeyed his Uncle and didn't make a sound as he was led out the room out the room but stole one last longing glance at Snow White.

_**Author's Note: Reviews please! **_


	12. Interlude--Mya and Brynden(Blackfish)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones! Enjoy!**_

Mya Stone burned in fury as she read the letter delivered from King's Landing.

She tried not to let the tears fall from her face but they came anyway. All her dreams of being wedded with children to her beloved Mychel gone because she was bastard born who just couldn't rise above her station.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter my sweet?" Brynden Tully (Or the Blackfish as he loved to be called) asked her. "I haven't seen you cry like this since you were a child and fell off one of your mules."

Mya quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, not wanting him to see her cry.

"A raven from King Robert Baratheon." Mya gritted out as she showed him the letter. "He still refuses to acknowledge me with claims that because my mother was a whore any man in the Seven Kingdoms could have fathered me."

The Blackfish's eyes filled with anger.

"The nerve of that man!" Brynden Tully growled, crumbling the letter in his fist. "Not a Baratheon? You look more like a Baratheon than any of his trueborn children! He never did a damn thing for you in your entire seventeen years of life and _still_ has the nerve to refuse you this one favor! Wait until I catch him at King's Landing! He won't dare refuse me!"

Mya turned to him in shock. "You're going to King's Landing?"

Brynden nodded. "In a fortnight we set sail for Sunspear. After we're finished touring Dorne with the Martells, we will part ways. Snow White and my nieces will sail for Pentos, I for King's Landing to get Snow's legitimacy papers. And I guarantee you, I will get yours too."

Mya caught the Blackfish Tully in a giant hug as soon as he finished his statement, fresh tears streaming down her face.

But this time they were happy tears.

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	13. A Thousand Times More Beautiful Than You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

_**.**_

_**"And when the Queen asks her mirror, it responds, 'My queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Snow White is a thousand times more beautiful than you.'"**_

_**.**_

The first time Tyrion Lannister saw Snow White was when their ships passed right by each other.

Tyrion was sailing with his father and young cousins out of Shipbreaker Bay (After a very 'successful' betrothal match was made by his father between his sweet cousin Janei Lannister and Lord Renly of House Baratheon-the Gods help them all) back to King's Landing. It was very foggy so everybody was on high alert, Shipbreaker Bay lived up to its namesake well, and mostly everyone was on deck. And when were _finally_ out of Shipbreaker Bay, when all the terrifying looking jagged rocks were finally behind them and the remains of the sunken ships who weren't so fortunate to escape (Dear Gods why would anyone desire to live in such a dreadful place!?), suddenly a ship passed right by them, an almost collision with a very, very narrow space between them, startling him so badly he jumped back in surprise.

The mist parted enough that he could make out the crew and a female standing on the railing of the ship with only a rope connected to the mast to steady her, staring curiously at them all, as if she'd never seen a Lannister before in her entire life.

And the moment her eyes connected with his, he understood why.

She was a Reyne, the last of her kind, raised isolated in the North. The final swan left in all of Westeros and the heiress to Castamere, the land which his father slaughtered her entire people. Not to mention one of only three remaining female dragons (Or so they say, she had no Targaryen features and could as well have been another man's offspring just like Princess Rhaenys was Ser Arthur Dayne's) of her supposed father's Rhaegar Targaryen's line.

This was Snow White.

And the rumors of her beauty, in Tyrion's option, were grossly understated. _Very_ played down.

She had thick ebony locks that fell in waves over her shoulders blown gently by the wind, sparkling doe-like black eyes framed by thick equally dark lashes, flawless skin as white as freshly fallen snow with a healthy rose-red flush to her cheeks, and lips as red as the Lannister scarlet cloak he was currently wearing. Her amble buxom was enough to make any woman seethe with jealousy and her hips seemed to be shaped specifically for child-bearing. He was certain she'd have no problems providing as many heirs as the Freys had and the Gods bless the lucky son-of-a-whore who got to do just that.

Tyrion saw her only briefly before her ship disappeared into the fog, no doubt heading for Dorne.

"My Gods," One of his young cousins Tyrek said, his voice full of awe. "No wonder Robert Baratheon started a war over her mother. If she's half as beautiful as her daughter is, I can't imagine what it would have been to have her stolen away. I'd fight till my last breath for that girl!"

Everyone, every single one aboard the ship, agreed wholeheartedly with his cousin's statement. Including Tyrion.

What irony.

"They say she's the most beautiful girl in Westeros." His sweet cousin Willem added softly. "That her beauty exceeds that of even her mother, Lyanna." He added even more softly. "Even that of the Queen."

Suddenly he heard his father's deep voice behind him say

"They're absolutely right."

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	14. Interlude--Brynden(Blackfish) and Oberyn

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones! Enjoy!**_

Dorne was just too damn hot for words.

Brynden (Or the Blackfish as most knew him) was outside in the marketplace sweating buckets while Oberyn (Or the Red Viper as most knew him), looking as comfortable as he could be, argued with him about the raven he received from Mace Tyrell that morning.

"The Reach isn't safe for her, it's too dangerous!" Oberyn warned him as they walked along the streets of Sunspear, Snow White and her half-brother Aegon trailing them in front. "Mace Tyrell and his bannermen aligned themselves with Robert Baratheon at the end of the war in exchange for a crown for his daughter. Snow White is a threat to that crown."

"Snow White is not a threat, she's a gold mine." Brynden replied, as he wiped more sweat off his forehead, wishing to death he had just went shirtless like most Dornish men that morning. "Mace Tyrell is no fool and he knows an opportunity when he sees one, he's just like my brother. Castamere borders the Reach as well as the Riverlands, he knows I'm getting old in years and he'll send his son Loras or one of his nephews but my bet is Loras, to seduce her in hopes of marriage. With Castamere tied to the Reach, the Tyrells will be the richest family in Westeros, even more rich than the Lannisters." After a moment, he added. "Besides no one in the Reach would be stupid enough to try to kill her in their own lands knowing I would most likely die in the process too. Dorne and the North are already against them, they will not risk the Riverlands and the Vale too. That is a war they will _not_ win and they know it."

Oberyn seemed to consider what he said for a moment. Brynden stopped by a fountain that was unoccupied and splashed some water on his face. It was ice cold, thank the Gods.

"Very well." Oberyn finally said as Brynden doused himself with more water. "But I'm going with you to make sure she's safe." He added after he saw Brynden drinking from the water. "And, just so you know, that's where the steeds drink from."

Brynden quickly spit the water back out.

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	15. A Great Shock

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy the story anyway!**_

_**.**_

_**"This gives the queen a great shock."**_

_**.**_

Tywin broke it to her the moment he came back from Storm's End and found his daughter in her chambers. He dismissed her handmaidens and drew himself a drink, needing one after what he had seen and heard. Afterwords, he told his daughter everything about Snow White and the predicament they found themselves in.

Cersei Baratheon, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, did not take the news well.

Well at least one part.

"What?" She gasped out, grasping the edge of her table as if to steady herself, feeling as if she had just taken a blow by Gregor Clegane himself at her father's words. "She's more beautiful? Are you sure? She can't be! Perhaps you didn't see her correctly if your ships only passed in the sea! You _must_ have been too far away!"

Her father looked at her in disgust. Trust his daughter to care more about her beauty rather than the lives of her kin and her House's legacy.

"Oh honestly Cersei," He scoffed, rolling his eyes at his Cersei's reaction. "Did you really believe it would _not_ happen? You're in your thirties, the girl is freshly flowered. _Of course_ she's more beautiful than you. I saw her as clear as day as I'm looking at you _right now_ and I can tell you that the rumors are all true of her beauty outshining yours." When Tywin saw a few tears escape his daughter's eyes at his announcement, he slammed his fist down on the table in a rare showcase of anger, causing Cersei to jump back from the shock. "Stop your blubbering this instant! We have other things to worry about than your pointless hysterics about not being the fairest woman in Westeros anymore. Like trying to keep the Lannister legacy, _our_ legacy, from being destroyed by this bastard girl and you and your children from being overthrown and possibly executed."

_**Author's Note: Where the reviews at? I see the favs/story alerts but hardly any reviews! Thank you Noface for reviewing my last two chapters, I wish more of you would. Please review!**_


	16. Interlude--Brynden(Blackfish) and Robb

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**

The Reach was everything her Uncle said it was.

Fields upon fields of golden roses stretching as far as the eye can see, villages and towns more populated than White Harbor itself, knights upon knights riding through on their gallant steeds, bards too many to count playing songs she had never even _heard_ of at Winterfell, the dresses so colorful and so airy, and the fruits so ripe they exploded in your mouth.

Yes Robbelyn (Or Robb as most knew her) can say without a doubt that the Reach was her favorite place upon visiting.

Though she could have done without the news that accompanied it.

"_Marriage?_ _In three months__?_" Her voice was full of shock and disbelief at her Uncle's words, almost dropping the fireplum she was about to consume. "Between Renly Baratheon and Janei Lannister? The girl hasn't even hit her sixteenth nameday yet!"

"Oh don't sound so surprised Robb." Her Uncle told her as he bit into a peach, watching through the window as Snow White and Loras took a stroll through the courtyard of Highgarden. "You are the heiress to Winterfell, you should know how these things work by now. The South is very different from the North and Dorne, there is no set age for marriage. Once a girl has flowered, be it eight or fourteen, she is old enough to wed. You _know_ that. The girl was fortunate enough that the maester bought the girl more time or else she would have been wed on her _tenth_ nameday."

Robb shook her head in disgust at the thought of a girl child being forced to marry a grown man.

'And they have the audacity to call us uncivilized.' Robb seethed as she remembered all the nasty things the so-called ladies of the South said of her beloved North. 'Northermen may capture brides but they would be of age, _adults_, and never would they even _dream_ about raping them. Southern men around here raped women for sport and married children like nothing. Women inherited nothing in the South, not even when they were the very last of their line like Snow White and Aunt Lyanna. They had to be married off and their husband would be their overlord, ruling the lands that was _theirs_ by right. They are no more than brood-mares for men's entertainment. Good enough to bear children but not to be leaders or warriors even though history has proven women to be excellent at both like Nymeria or Good Queen Alysanne."

It made Robb's blood boil just thinking about it.

"You're right." She gritted out as she glanced out the window to where now Arya and Oberyn practiced swordplay. "I shouldn't be shocked at all by the South's hypocritical and psychotic traditions."

"Don't sound so upset, dear niece. After all Robb they aren't married yet and betrothals are so…_uncertain_." Her Uncle told her, a small dark grin on his face. " Why anything can happen in three months. Rose Reyne was betrothed to her cousin Roger before she ran away to the North and married your grandfather. Lyanna Stark, your Aunt, was betrothed to Robert Baratheon before Rhaegar kidnapped her and got her pregnant with Snow White. _I_ was engaged once but I quickly broke it off, earning me the beloved name from my dear elder brother 'Blackfish'. If life has taught me anything it's that betrothals can be broken as quickly as they are made and that's the truth. "

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


End file.
